110115-An Interesting Dictionary
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering gnarlyCatechism GC at 18:04 -- 06:04 GG: Adam? 06:05 GC: Oi, fock m8 06:05 GC: whatcha want? 06:06 GG: To check in on you, obviously. You've been through Q U I T E an ordeal, haven't you? And as I'm stuck on this planet for the foreseeable future my only hope of contact was this chat client. 06:07 GG: How fortunate for me and fortunate for Y O U as well! 06:07 GG: Milo Howser. It's been a long time coming but, pleased to meet you. 06:08 GC: oi shit 06:08 GC: i gotta read all this 06:08 GC: hold up 06:09 GC: okay 06:09 GC: Milo 06:09 GC: so im figuring this out as i go too, talking with some green-text bro 06:09 GC: you should, idk, look around 06:10 GC: if i learn something cool, ill hit you up 06:10 GC: which, honestly 06:10 GC: will probably be in like 06:10 GC: five seconds 06:12 GG: It's not surprising I'm not the only one interested in your status. You were held against your will and now you're here with us. 06:13 GC: well 06:13 GC: i was kinda, taking a nap 06:13 GC: ie, knocked the fuck out 06:13 GC: but 06:13 GC: okay sure 06:14 GC: if everyone wants to be a buncha care-bears, by all means, let them 06:14 GC: just no homo, aight? 06:14 GG: You likely won't have to worry about that. 06:15 GG: The truth is you're an E N I G M A and my interest in you isn't entirely altruistic. 06:15 GC: oh 06:15 GC: yeah, 06:15 GG: Do you understand the situation you're in us all with? 06:15 GC: no 06:15 GC: but 06:15 GC: congratulations on being the second person to tell me im somewhat important to whatever backwards ass situation we are all in 06:18 GG: You're taking this all F A I R L Y well all things considered! You were knocked out by an alien and now you're on a planet created for you, playing a game that's started the apocalypse back on Earth and ensured its almost immediate demise. 06:19 GG: A S S B A C K W A R D S is as good a way to describe it as any other but this is L I F E now! And I'm G L A D to see you're not balking at the weight of it all! 06:19 GC: bro, i get the feeling youre trying to be sarcastic with all those freakin spaces 06:20 GG: Sarcasm? 06:20 GC: nevermind 06:20 GG: Oh no, I'm not a fan of the stuff! F A R too roundabout for my taste! 06:20 GG: That's all for F L O U R I S H ! 06:20 GC: jfc im give you a noogie if you talk like that to me in person, Milo 06:21 GG: Adam how would I even manage that? 06:23 GC: just 06:23 GC: forget it 06:26 GG: Adam, please. We haven't got time for silly questions. 06:26 GC: i didnt ask the questoin 06:26 GC: question* 06:26 GC: you did 06:26 GC: look, Milo, what is it that you really need from me? 06:26 GC: im about to go shit on some fucking enemies 06:26 GC: (not literally) 06:27 GG: I'd hope not. 06:27 GG: Simply? To make sure you're alright, see how you're doing and if there are any questions you may have had. 06:29 GG: We're on a team together and we'll need to be well acquainted for that. 06:32 GC: who else is on the team? 06:33 GC: it looks like i have a buncha people's chum handles 06:35 GG: Myself, Lila, Mike, Kyle, Lucy, Lara, Arch and Arty number our human count. 06:36 GG: Though I haven't been able to establish contact with the last three in a while. That worries me. 06:36 GC: okay but 06:36 GC: are we all on the same team? 06:36 GG: Yeah. P A T I E N C E my friend, a good point takes more than a single line to make 06:37 GC: bro 06:37 GC: patience 06:37 GC: is like 06:37 GC: one of the words i cut out of my dictionary 06:37 GC: it aint there 06:39 GC: in fact 06:39 GC: im gonna go 360-no scope some enemies 06:39 GC: right. now. 06:39 GG: How unfortunate! I'm not the biggest fan of it myself but as all other virtues it has its time and place. 06:41 GG: And you can kill enemies any time. Don't you think talking shop every so often might worthy of your time? 06:41 GC: naw 06:41 GG: Or is "strategy" another word you've struck from your personal lexicon? 06:41 GC: strategy is like half erased 06:42 GC: its there, but i dont typically need it a bunch 06:42 GC: when i do though, it is used to the max 06:42 GC: besides, how does shopping go under strategy? 06:44 GG: What? 06:44 GC: how. is shopping. a. strategy. 06:44 GG: ... 06:45 GG: Oh. My. 06:46 GG: It's. A figure of speech. One that essentially means consulting. 06:46 GC: hehe 06:46 GC: glad to know we're on the same page 06:47 GC: yes, Milo. I will shop, and strategize. but at the moment, i need to get some exploration done. get a feel for where i am at 06:47 GC: you get my drift? 06:48 GG: That's actually the exact course of action I came in prepared to advise you to take! 06:48 GC: sweet 06:49 GG: Perhaps we A R E on the same page. Then, keep doing what you're doing, and in the downtime feel free to come to me with any discoveries or inquiries about my own. 06:49 GC: the same to you, bro 06:50 GC: aight, l8r m8 06:50 GG: Have fun! -- gnarlyCatechism GC ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 18:50 -- Category:Milo Category:Adam